


Perfect and Broken

by Yourdemonboys



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha Napoleon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Hurt Illya, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Illya, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, protective napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdemonboys/pseuds/Yourdemonboys
Summary: Napoleon Solo一直以为他的苏联同事是个完美的Beta，直到某些东西被打碎了。Napoleon Solo has thought his Soviet colleague  a perfect Beta for a long time until something of Illya was broken.
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin, OMC(s)/Illya Kuryakin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha Solo/Omega Illya  
> 含有明显的OMCs/Illya的非完全自愿性行为描写，谨慎阅读。我流Omega双性。

在U.N.C.L.E.成立的第三个月，Napoleon Solo才意识到他那冷冰冰的苏联同僚既不是Alpha也不是Beta，Illya Kuryakin是你绝不会将其与柔弱易碎联系到一起的那类人。Napoleon见识过红色帝国引以为傲的导弹和军舰，而红色恐怖其人就和他的国家最为人忌惮的武器一般凶狠无情。他好像什么都精通，尤其是格斗，只在讨好女人这一点上欠缺。Peril第一次和Napoleon碰面就想干掉他，第二次依然如此，这种情况在他们开始正式合作后消失了，但苏联人依然对他万分警惕。Napoleon从没闻到过Illya身上信息素的气味，他一直以为他是个不显性的Alpha或者Beta，直到今天。

美国特工在THRUSH位于土耳其的据点里中了招，几种神经毒素混合提前诱发了他作为一个中低水平Alpha可能大半年才来一次的易感期，Napoleon Solo不像其他Alpha外勤特工一般易感期频繁发作，他不崇尚暴力，更不喜欢血肉模糊的场景，他的身体素质在Alpha中仅仅排在中等，换言之Napoleon不是一个高水平的Alpha，没有那么多囤积的肾上腺素和欲望要发泄，要知道大多数外勤Alpha特工平均每两个月都会迎来至少五天的易感期，必须得找个Omega发泄一场，而普通的Omega根本无法承受高水平Alpha在易感期里无休止的侵犯和具有伤害性的力量，Alpha释放出的压抑的信息磁场会打破他们的屏障，也正是因为这个原因，各国的情报部门专门挑选与训练了一批Omega让他们为高水平的Alpha特工服务。

身为一个中低水平Alpha，Napoleon Solo的易感期充其量只是性欲比平常更强、散发的信息素味道更浓烈一些，好在无论落后到什么程度的国家最不缺的就是妓院，他只需要在里面找两个看得过去的漂亮Omega厮混两天就能恢复原状，但这只是寻常情况，而今天发生的一切显然不能用“寻常”衡量。在药物的作用下，Napoleon Solo的激素水平暂时攀升到了一个极高水平，他的易感期爆发了。

一个受过专业训练的Omega可以利用交合时的精神连接帮助疏解他超负荷的神经压力，也能承受住易感期Alpha暴力的侵占和无度索取。但现在Napoleon Solo刚从THRUSH的地下室里逃出来，身处荒无人烟的安塔利亚郊区，从这里到城市最少也需要整整两小时，他非但无法坚持这么久，而且身上愈发浓烈的侵入性信息素也会使THRUSH的人轻而易举找到他。易感期特有的强烈性欲冲击着Napoleon的大脑，他的裤子绷得死紧，阴茎硬到发疼。好在THRUSH的据点被他扔进了催泪弹与闪光弹，他可以趁这个机会赶紧有多远跑多远，哦，他差点忘了Peril正在一公里外的安全屋里等着会合，真希望他带了Alpha专用抑制剂……

“Waverly，”Napoleon最终还是连上了直属上司的通讯器，他有些难以启齿，将Omega当成Alpha特工的泄欲工具这种做法向来是他所不喜的，但此刻没有其他办法，“我中招了，你能尽快派最近的‘蝴蝶’来吗？”“蝴蝶”是CIA内部类经过专业训练的Omega的统称。对讲机那头的英国人沉吟片刻，“好。”Solo挂断通讯，跨上越野摩托，此刻他终于体会到高水平又爱好暴力的Alpha特工们易感期的狂躁冲动，那是一股原始的想要征服与发泄的欲望，在他体内快速地凝聚成一道闪电，正叫嚣着找到出口。Omega……Solo深深吸了口气，他的犬牙变得尖锐，渴望刺入Omega后颈柔软的性腺，注入大量属于自己的信息素，将那些漂亮的小东西操弄到彻底臣服在自己身下。沿途的冷风吹散了些许热度，Napoleon Solo勉强克制住自己铺张开的信息网，他得撑到安全屋。

*

他花了整整两分钟确认整座安全屋里只有Illya一个人。“怎么回事？”Napoleon的眼球已经开始泛出红血丝，大量的汗水从额头滚落。他急躁地在屋里来回踱步，“蝴蝶怎么还没来？！”太热了，即使脱下厚重的作战服也无法缓解浑身的燥热和脑子被烧焦的钝痛，平日一贯以处变不惊态度示人的美国特工失去了所有风度，他像头发情的野兽呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，如果不是苏联人还在场，他下一秒应该就会砸烂地板发泄怒火接着撕开裤子给自己来几发一点也不文雅的手活。“你带Alpha抑制剂了吗？”Napoleon使劲压低嗓音，试图让自己听起来像个正常人，但他这位高大严肃的苏联同事却和往常一样不识趣地皱眉盯着他，而且丝毫没有挪地的意思。

“我要抑制剂，”Napoleon Solo觉得自己最后的耐心与理智正在消耗殆尽，“或者一个Omega。”他使劲吞着口水，已经跪在冰凉的地板上，一阵阵的热火在他四肢百骸流窜。“如果都没有请让我一个人待会儿。”

“你撑不过去的。”Illya走近了，他蹲在Napoleon身旁，从口袋里掏出一剂蓝色的药水径直扎进自己的脖子。几乎是同一时间，幽幽的冷杉香味从苏联人被包裹得严严实实的后颈处弥漫开来。那气味在触及到Alpha鼻尖时猛然炸开，溢出星星点点的香甜，顺从又轻柔地爱抚着美国人干涸的嘴唇。Napoleon Solo的脑子霎时响彻轰鸣，他强忍住自己把Illya压在身下的欲望双手撑住膝盖站起来，“这不可能，”，Alpha震惊地喃喃自语，Peril不具备任何Omega的特征，他高大、强悍、凶狠，时常被怒火掌控脑子，他比自己见过的任何一个Alpha特工都更有杀伤力，除了那张对Beta来说也过于漂亮跟柔和的脸。可信息素的味道不会骗人。Alpha们天生就知道Omega闻起来是什么样，现在萦绕在他身边的来自Illya的信息素冷淡却顺从，它以一个接受者的姿态安抚着Solo快要炸裂的神经，熟练、温和、诱人。

Illya拉住了他的手腕，在他面前跪下，Solo还没来得及阻止苏联人的动作就发出了一声快慰的叹息，Illya湿润温暖的口腔已经含住了他勃发的阴茎，舌头卷去冠状沟里泌出的前液。Alpha的本能此刻占了上风，Solo抓着身下那颗金发的脑袋往对方口腔深处撞去，他的动作并不温柔，甚至称得上极为粗暴，即使是身高六尺五的克格勃特工也在Alpha易感期肾上腺素飙升的力量之下被迫前后摩擦膝盖。他就这么操了Illya的嘴十几下，终于察觉出一丝不对劲。

太安静了，他的右手拽着Illya的金发，左手紧紧掐住苏联人的肩膀，这是一个屈辱的姿势，是Illya Kuryakin必然不能忍受的羞辱，但此刻安全屋里除了Solo自己的粗喘，一切都安静极了。这份诡异的安静让他停下了动作。

“Illya……”，Napoleon深深吸了口气，让金色的脑袋暂时远离自己的阴茎，“一定是什么搞错了，你不可能——”

他没能说下去，因为苏联人适时打断了他，那双湿润的墨绿的眸中仰视着自己的模样、粉色的嘴唇粘连着银丝的模样让Napoleon Solo一时间愣在当场。

“我是Omega，”Illya平静地说，“我是克格勃外勤人员，也是受过训练的燕子，长期接受诸如此类的任务。”他的英语如此流畅，每一个单词都敲打在Napoleon的神经上，像弹奏一首在高潮处戛然而止的圆舞曲。“你是我这次任务的目标，我被命令服务于你，Napoleon Solo，你还有什么要问的吗？”金棕色的睫毛遮住了Illya暗色的眼睛，他冰冷得就像一台运转良好的精密仪器，这让Solo想到这三个月来苏联人接到任务执行时的模样。克格勃从不耍花招，Illya杀人总是一击毙命，他曾只身一人干掉了一整支雇佣军，把Solo跟Gaby从水下牢笼里救出来，那时Illya只带了两支枪和一把匕首，鲜血隐匿于他黑色的作战服下，直到苏联人在越野车后座因失血陷入高烧和昏迷，他们才知道他受了多重的伤。

Illya Kuryakin是那种永远不会将痛苦与破碎呈现在完美面具之上的人，他不会允许任何人打破这张面具，连他自己也不能。

*

还未排解的神经毒素没有给Napoleon Solo太多时间思考，一波接一波汹涌的情欲与占有欲淹没了他，他要一个Omega，正巧这屋子里就有一个，还那么漂亮。Solo贪婪地注视着仍跪在自己面前的苏联人，虹膜的色泽在一呼一吸间变幻莫测。他意识到自己从一开始就想要Illya，而现在正是时候。他搂着苏联人的腰把他扶起来，急切地去咬Omega喉间光滑细腻的皮肤，Alpha的犬齿比其他两个性种都要长，森白的牙尖轻而易举地刺透了Omega的皮肤，血流了出来，又立刻被吮吸干净。他们跌跌撞撞地倒在卧室唯一一张床上，床板很硬，但好在没什么灰尘，也有勉强能凑数的三件套可用。Illya温顺地跪在床上背对着他，黑色的高领毛衣再也遮不住那块肿起的粉色腺体，Solo从身后扒下他的裤子，发现苏联人已经湿得一塌糊涂。

香味愈发浓郁。他握着自己的阴茎在Illya股间来回滑动，用体重将这个Omega的上半身压倒在床上而臀部高高翘起，像只等待雄性播种的母兽。“你可以成结和咬我，”，Illya侧过脸说，“怎么样都行，但殴打是不被允许的。如果你敢这样做…”他的眼睛眯了起来，绝大部分Alpha在易感期无法控制自己的暴力行为，好在Illya能把他们都揍趴下。但Alpha也是天生狡猾的掠食者，他们会将暴力诉诸于性，而Illya无法拒绝这个。“我绝对不会。”Solo舔上Omega的性腺，将富含信息素的唾液留在那上面，这个举动令苏联人全身都软了下来。无论多少次，他都无法若无其事地面对自己即将被标记和占有的事实，Alpha暴烈的信息素会从他的腺体游走至全身，将他的每一滴血都打上属于自己的痕迹。

“你的味道真好。”一串热情的吻落在从性腺到尾椎的皮肤上，掀起一阵难耐的酥痒。Illya咬住枕头，他给自己注射的是克格勃研制出用来短时间内迫使Omega进入假性发情的催化剂，现在他的身体已经敏感到被轻轻触碰就会淫荡得不可思议，这也是为了降低被易感期Alpha伤害的严重程度。Omega越是抗拒，Alpha越是残暴，而Omega越是柔顺，Alpha相应也会自动变得温和一些。Illya在数不清的折磨中被迫学会了不那么明显地抵抗，那些来使用他的易感期Alpha都是克格勃训练出的猛将，他们有许多人甚至曾和Illya是同学。被一个Omega全面踩在脚下是所有Alpha的耻辱，他们厌恨这个比自己优秀的Omega，但也想要他，于是当他们得到了这个机会就会尽可能地折磨他。由于Illya的出身和脾气，他有很长一段时间得到的命令都是一次去服务两个Alpha，理由是他拥有卓越的身体素质。第一次时他被操了整整一周，中间只被注射过营养液来维持必要的生理活动。那两名Alpha以折磨他为乐，他们一起挤进他狭窄的肠道，强行撬开闭合的生殖腔，把他的后颈咬得血肉模糊。Illya几乎立刻就昏死过去，又在自己的血泊中被活活操醒，他不知道自己是如何撑下那七天的，当一切结束时他被送进手术室，子宫甚至都被撕裂了一小部分，而最后因为“燕子”的身份，这个克格勃特种学院最优等记录的保持者甚至连一句道歉都没有得到。这种情况在Oleg成了他的顶头上司后有了显著改善，至少他不再需要一次服务两个人了。

“你是一名战士，不要让自己因为这种事受伤，你的身体应该在冲锋陷阵时被损害，而不是在床上。”Oleg曾对他这样说。那时Illya刚被分派到他手上，除了执行外勤任务还得像个随传随到的妓女赶去为Alpha特工们提供服务，他总是受伤，每次都得躺在病床上好几天。Illya知道Oleg也无法阻止卢比扬卡更上层官员对他出身的忌惮，他们试图用这种方式打压他、试探他，他唯一能做的就是减少自己被伤害的可能。而顺从是唯一的选择。

就像现在这样，Illya顺从地跪在床上吞进Solo怒涨的阴茎。他闭着眼睛，将疼痛的呻吟都吞进肚子，他知道接下来还会有更疼的。Illya是个低水平的Omega，他的信息素味道极淡，发情频率低到接近于零，他哪里都不像个Omega，连被用来操弄的肠道和阴道也比一般Omega窄。这导致他更容易在性交中受伤，因此尽管这具身体已经被开发和使用了太多次，Illya还是永远都会觉得疼痛。美国人的呼吸喷洒在他裸露的颈部，硕大的龟头已经挤进还在不断往外流水的肛口。他埋在里面抽动了几下，又拔了出来。

“放松些。”那低沉的磁性的嗓音回荡在他耳旁，“不会痛的，相信我。”Napoleon Solo是又不是那类最典型的Alpha。他傲慢、自信、贪婪，有Alpha占有和支配的天性，但同时又罕见的温和、尊重、优雅，对一切美而脆弱的事物呵护备至，比如艺术品，比如Omega们。Illya想说我不是什么容易被打碎的东西，但当那双火热宽厚的手掌温柔地盖住他因紧张和疼痛攥得死紧的拳头，他一瞬间什么都说不出口了。他被翻过来，双腿大大敞开，美国人低头舔弄他虽然在流水但并没有松软的穴口，灵活的舌头软化了暗红的皱褶，再然后是一根手指、两根、三根…直到Omega的肠道能顺利容纳四根指头进出。Solo大汗淋漓，透明的水珠顺着他棱角分明的下巴滴在床单上晕开一片暗色的水渍。轻飘飘的快感从Illya被扩张得酥麻的肠道扩散至全身，他终于在Solo将右手的指头摸进两瓣嫩红的阴唇时忍不住出声：“已经够了，进来吧。”出口的声音沙哑轻柔。

这个易感期的Alpha已经等了太久，Illya话音刚落他便再次扶着自己粗壮的肉刃捅了进去，由于花了心思扩张，Illya的穴口不像先前那样紧得过分，柔软的括约肌主动吃进了美国人微微下弯的龟头，坚硬的冠状沟擦过每一寸敏感至极的肠肉掀起阵阵令人战栗的快感。Solo进得很慢，但每秒都在往前推进，Alpha粗糙的柱身撑开Omega原本贴合在一起的肠壁，将绵软的肠肉推成松软的形状。Illya第一次在这种任务中体会到快感与难耐。他双腿环住Solo的腰不自觉地磨蹭、夹紧，无声催促Alpha干脆整根操进来。空气中暴烈的陈酒味信息素在雪杉的安抚下收敛了呛人的刺激性，当Solo一下子就着插入的姿势将他翻身把整根阴茎都送进Omega湿滑的肉道中时，天赋异禀下弯的弧度使他毫不费力地顶上了Omega已经翕张开的子宫颈。

那是两瓣极为柔嫩的软肉，就像一张果冻般香甜可口的小嘴，柔顺地含住Alpha的阳具。Illya的脑子一片空白，Solo当然没有像那些人一样直接捅进去，而是温柔又挑逗地用粗厚的顶端在宫口画圈，完全陌生的酸麻和痒极了的快感让克格勃软了腰，他不知所措地抓紧身下的床单，鼻尖冲进Alpha充满占有欲望的信息素。「让你变成我的。」他看到Solo那双情动而怜爱的眼睛这样说。“不用害怕。”美国人说，额上细密的汗珠和发红的双眼昭示了他正在忍耐的事实。

自从父亲被流放至古拉格，母亲在饥寒交迫中感染肺炎死去，Illya Kuryakin再也没有得到过哪怕一丁点疼爱和温柔。他所拥有的一切不过是一具被利用得彻底的身体，而很少有人关心这具化成武器和工具的身体什么时候会停止运转、被磨练成的精密仪器里一颗跳动的血肉之心是否正在破碎。他不知道这是美国人的虚情假意还是真情实意，但至少这一刻流淌在他早已经被冻结的血液中的东西是温暖的。于是克格勃放开了自己，他的体腔涌出愈来愈多香甜湿滑的液体充溢了子宫和肠道，好让Alpha更顺利地进入成结，而那迟迟不肯张开的宫口也不动声色地吸进了Alpha的阴茎。被温柔地插进子宫的快慰令Illya头皮发麻，他在Alpha的利齿下暴露出最脆弱的脖颈，让Solo衔住自己肿胀的性腺烙下记号。

结和利齿。Alpha两个最为明显的特征。

Napoleon Solo的结撑满了Illya小小的子宫，将他腹中隐秘的肉壶撑得甚至有些裂开的错觉，而当结开始喷射滚烫黏稠的精液时，Alpha的牙齿也在同一时间咬破那块脆弱的皮肤，将象征至高无上地位的信息素混进津液注入Omega体内。起初是火辣的灼烧感，Illya知道他的腺体会被咬出一个鲜红的记号，这会持续好几天，直到Alpha的易感期彻底过去。被彻底侵占的无助令他下意识发出类似母兽的呜咽，尽管这已经是他能得到的最温柔甚至也是唯一一次温柔的标记了，但那些被侮辱与损害的过去永远不会消失，痛苦与酸涩又从心头漫上舌尖。

那之后是一个湿润又克制的吻。Solo没有继续注入信息素，他不知道哪来的自制力挪开牙齿，用舌头舔去Omega渗出的甜味的血。“我永远不会伤害你。”Alpha在他身后说，结束的臂膀环住他的腰，就着插入的姿势不再动弹，静静等待结与情欲慢慢消退。 

这是Illya第一次在一个Alpha怀中感到安全。

Solo的左手轻轻伸进Illya握紧的拳头里，覆上Omega被汗水浸湿的手指。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

一个美国特工和一个苏联特工在位于距离THRUSH分部只有一公里且没有警戒措施的安全屋里翻云覆雨整整三天，这事听起来荒谬到了极点，但它的的确确真实发生了。Napoleon Solo的阴茎此刻还插在苏联人的屁股里，射出一股股黏稠的精液，他安抚地揉了揉Omega发红的耳垂，易感期的焦虑与狂躁在发泄中得到了很好的缓解，因此他的脑子终于能继续正常地思考。高潮的余韵中，Napoleon Solo仔细思考了自己接下来一定得办的三件事。

第一件事。“你带避孕药了吗？”Napoleon Solo不想让自己听起来像个将Omega用完就扔的人渣，但这是他必须得问的，三天的交媾过程中他数次射进Illya的生殖腔，结将柔软的子宫卡得死紧，在这种情况下Omega极易受孕，而且这是个意外事件，Illya绝不会想到他们会有滚上床的一天。

苏联人闻言毫无表情地抬头看了他一眼，“克格勃的燕子长期服药，服药期间不会有怀孕的可能。”Napoleon松了口气，将阴茎缓缓拔出来。他抽动的速度很慢，苏联人被操弄得过度敏感的身体在他的动作下微微发颤，汩汩白浆从暂时无法合拢的穴口流出，再次濡湿了艳红的肌肉环。他拿拇指揩去Illya红肿的穴眼处挂着的一点精液，“你还能洗澡吗，需要我…”  
“不需要。”Peril几乎是条件反射地回答，他根本不想给Solo反应的时间，立刻将被揉成一团的浴袍披在身上试图撑起身体向浴室走去，但他低估了美国人在这三天中对他进行的体能消耗。

于是，第二件事。Napoleon Solo心情愉悦地半拖半抱着一个脚软得根本站不起来的苏联人走进浴室。

安全屋的浴室和它的外观一样简陋，幸运的是龙头里还能出热水。他打开龙头后把赤裸的苏联人放进宽敞的浴缸，自己也挤进Illya那双无处安放的修长双腿中间。“我还是觉得你把那些东西弄出来比较好。”Napoleon Solo无视了Illya拒绝的眼神，在哗哗的流水声中将指头轻松地探入Omega松软的肠道，让热水从穴口滑进去。水流冲刷肠道的刺激让Illya蜷缩起脚趾，药效过去后他只感到疲惫，全身好像被车轮碾过一般酸痛，被过度使用的肠道火辣辣的疼，却仍然松垮地包裹着入侵的手指。Napoleon的指头在红肿的肠肉中画着圈按摩，愈发深入，直到将整个甬道撑开。

“Illya，把屁股抬起来一点。”Alpha要求道，他左手的手掌托住Omega的下体往上使劲，掌心皮肤与Omega细腻红肿的会阴摩擦的触感让刚脱离性爱还没彻底恢复过来的Omega浑身轻颤，一串极轻的呻吟从他喉咙里冒了出来。Napoleon耐心地等苏联人缓过神才继续动作，他知道未真正进入发情期的Omega是不能吸收Alpha射入的全部精液的，如果不及时清理，那些残余的精液会让他们腹绞痛好几天。起初他担心苏联人不配合自己，但好在这个克格勃并没有平时那么顽固，Illya顺着他的力道放松身体，直到储存在生殖腔里的精液被自然排出，混进一缸热水之中。

Napoleon松了口气，替Omega按摩腰臀处僵硬的肌肉，他打量着昏昏欲睡的红色恐怖，金棕色的浓密睫毛被水珠沾成一缕缕的搭在薄薄的眼皮上，挡住一对凝成碧色深潭的瞳孔，这个难得的时刻，克格勃的人形兵器终于收起他全身的尖刺，在温暖的水流与氤氲的雾气中显露出面具下的模样。柔软的、平静的。他右眼那儿陈旧的铁锈般的伤痕甚至都变得柔和。这让Napoleon Solo不由自主地想要凑近他，但现在还不是时候，狡猾的美国人想，只有耐心的猎手才能捕到猎物。

*

Napoleon Solo不是没打过他这位万里挑一的苏维埃同僚的主意。Illya俊美高挑，漂亮得像是他儿时在百货大楼橱窗里见到的俄罗斯洋娃娃，但这个苏联男人强悍、傲慢、固执又不讲道理，更要命的是他还是个纯粹的国家主义者，尽管Napoleon很想知道在他的国家对他做出那些事情后为什么红色恐怖还能继续将自己的一切都献给冰冷的齿轮，可他知道一旦问出口，得到的可就不是一个克格勃之吻那么简单了。这基本决定了他们之间连春风一度的机会都没有。Peril热衷于拆他的台，对美国的一切都嗤之以鼻，他简直像个只能看却不能碰的珍贵绿宝石，四周全是要命的切割激光，让Napoleon Solo不由感到遗憾和不甘。他本以为自己是没法把Peril搞到手了，但世事总是难以预料。那次意外发生后两人之间多了点若即若离的暧昧，像一条细细的红线悄然将他们的手腕绑在一起。临时标记的气味和咬痕已经消失不见，但身为一个Alpha，他很清楚每当自己靠近这个曾亲密接触过的Omega时对方的身体会起什么样的变化。他总喜欢耍些花招，有意无意地触碰红色恐怖敏感的腰部，嘴唇擦过泛着粉的耳垂，每当这时他都能闻到这个曾被自己标记过的Omega身上潮湿又香甜的气息，那是默许又渴望的味道，他知道Peril也想要他，而他更想要Peril。

于是第二次滚上床变得理所当然。为了给薄脸皮的苏联人一个台阶下，Napoleon Solo特地先喝得有三分醉意再借口讨论任务情报敲开Peril的房门，他半哄半骗地给Peril灌了半瓶香槟，又给Omega来了场口活才说服垂着眼睛沉默不语的苏联人乖乖躺到床上。用的理由是他求好心的苏联同事帮个忙疏解疏解他作为一个Alpha特工巨大的精神压力，Illya答应了，虽然他们心里都清楚压根就不是这回事。

这一回Illya没有使用药剂。Napoleon操进去的时候甚至还觉得有些过于紧了，他左手绕到Omega胸前，揉搓那团算得上柔软的肌肉，Illya呜咽着扭动身体，喘着气感受Alpha粗壮火热的茎身推开肠肉缓缓埋进体内的过程。此前他从没有在非任务的情况下和Alpha做爱，这是第一次。以往他可以用身为一个燕子的经验去平静地面对充斥着暴力与折磨的性交，但现在却因为Alpha的温柔与忍耐手足无措。以往没有人会给他适应的时间，他就像个廉价的妓女，甚至是妓女都不如的性玩具，被摁住后颈压在地毯上或床上或他们喜欢的任何位置，高高翘起臀部，露出那两个潮湿柔软的洞，坚硬的阴茎会伴随嘲弄的笑声毫不留情地插进来，将紧窄的阴道与肠道撑得几近撕裂，没有人考虑他的感受，又或者他的痛苦会带给施虐者更多的欢愉。他们把他当母狗一样操，肉刃狂暴地进出娇嫩的肠道，利齿咬住肿起的腺体，射了一次又一次没有任何停息，他几乎回回都会在过于暴虐残忍的性侵中昏厥，又被活生生操醒，他浑身都会疼得无法动弹，但那些人仍然不肯罢休，轮流使用Omega身上所有能用的肉洞。他被两个人夹在中间猛干，一个插进阴道一个插进后穴，一前一后竞争似地捅他，将隔开两个性交通道的那层薄薄的肉壁与神经网凿得血肉模糊。最严重时Illya哭过，他几乎想求饶，想从仿佛看不到尽头的折磨中逃走，但融进骨血的骄傲让他最终将嘴唇咬烂了也没有漏出一声哀求。

但现在不同。美国人吻着他光裸的后背，阴茎只进去一小半就停在原地让Omega适应，他额头的热汗一滴滴落在Illya背上。让Omega知道这个Alpha忍耐得有多辛苦。美国人将手移到苏联人微勃的阴茎上，拇指轻轻按压已经渗出汁液的冠状沟，Napoleon Solo的手活和口活一样好，Illya很快在他的揉搓下软了腰，连吞进小半根阴茎的肠道都泌出了更多湿滑的液体。那坚硬火热的阳具伴着丰沛的肠液一寸寸埋进Omega湿热柔软的甬道，下弯的弧度顶住敏感的前列腺来回蹭动，他的身体被打开，内部更加热和软，不知餍足地咬住Alpha的阴茎，Illya把脸埋进枕头。

“全部进来吧。”他闷闷地说，红潮从面颊一直蔓延到胸膛。那一瞬间美国人的心脏仿佛猛然颤了一下，他再次俯身吻了吻对方汗湿的肩膀，这才掐住苏联人的腰开始大力挺身，直到完全被拓开的肠道毫无通行阻碍。“你里面很暖、很软。”他咬着Omega的耳垂说，嗓音低沉。这名经验老道的Alpha有节奏地摇晃胯部，让自己那根尺寸傲人的大家伙彻底享受Omega肠肉的包裹，很舒服，就像插进一块暖融融的布丁。看样子Illya也渐入佳境，苏联Omega难耐地晃着臀部，大腿根的肌肉都在因快感抽搐。他从没在性中得到快感，除了和这个美国特工的两次。那甜蜜的的过电般的酥麻从他发痒的肠道传到阴囊再穿到脊椎，让克格勃的王牌特工彻底软成了一滩水。他还想要更多，而无论他想要多少，Napoleon Solo都会给。

*

直到他们保持这样心照不宣的肉体关系整整两个月后，Napoleon Solo才成功说服Illya和他一起出去看场芭蕾舞表演。这就是两个月前的那天美国人下定决心要做的第三件事：和他这位可敬的苏联同事发展一段浪漫的关系。好吧，原本是订的电影票，但Gaby暗示Illya更喜欢“高雅的艺术”，于是他搞来了两张符合俄国人口味的天鹅湖芭蕾舞表演票。

平心而论，Napoleon对歌剧与芭蕾舞表演没有特别的兴趣，只是觉得Peril全神贯注的模样很有趣。他喜欢Illya，尊重、敬佩与怜惜。在Napoleon前三十三年生活中他从未遇到过这么一个矛盾而诱人的家伙。Illya Kuryakin就像事物的两极，明与暗、光与影、完美与破碎。他可以强悍到超出所有人的想象，也会柔软得像知更鸟的羽毛，他敏感但不敏锐，聪颖却也迟钝，他脸上带血杀气腾腾的样子很美，沉睡时乖巧安静的模样也很美，而当Napoleon知道这个卓越的特工的另一重身份，一切就都不同了。

这是他第一次这么着迷于一个人。

“你喜欢吗？”散场后他们并肩走在空旷的小路上，Napoleon问道。

而苏联人停了下来，居高临下地看着他，眉头紧锁。“你这段日子到底在做什么？讨好我？”

“我是，”美国人平静地回答，“有问题吗？”

“我不需要。”苏联人冷着脸说，“我不用你可怜，我没有——”他没来得及说完，因为Napoleon立刻打断了他。

“Illya，”他突然握住苏联人冰凉的手，这个动作让后者的身体晃动了一下，“我从未想过可怜你或者其他什么东西。”他露出笑容，“你救过我很多次，我不觉得自己有资格可怜你。况且你比我能打得多。”他手掌的热度传递到Illya身上，融化了一些东西。

苏联人定定地看了他许久，神情终于变得缓和下来。他们继续沿着这条小径慢慢地走，在雪层上留下一排浅浅的脚印。天空中飘落的雪花落到身上，Napoleon却不觉得寒冷，他的左手仍握着红色恐怖渐渐转暖的右手，这只手远不如过去他牵过的Omega们细腻光滑，它布满枪茧与旧日伤疤，却又那么美丽。

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Napoleon Solo拿着套来的情报回到酒店时，恰好看到他先前打过照面的克格勃军官神情严肃地从大厅出来，而他身后跟着自己的金发情人。美国人倚靠在门廊上皱起了眉，他注意到高个Omega紧绷的身体与微微颤抖的手，那双墨绿的眼睛也比平常更深。Illya Kuryakin不是一个擅长伪装的人，在Napoleon眼里，他的各种情绪简直就像一个不上锁的密码箱。

“嘿，Peril。”他在Illya路过自己时装作不在意地拦住他，“你要去哪，我们说好六点和Gaby去喝一杯。”Napoleon朝墙面大理石钟摆的方向扬扬下巴，“现在已经快五点钟了。”苏联人急促地看了他一眼，他的脸色看起来甚至比那次失血休克时还要苍白，眼里闪现一逝而过的难堪和微小到几乎无法被发现、甚至连Illya自己都不会察觉到的求助，那是下意识的，隐藏在他种种层叠交错的情绪下最本能的反应。

属于Illya的信息素气味，只有他一人能闻见的，那极淡的冷杉香气仓皇地缠绕住他，Napoleon Solo立刻就明白了这是怎么回事。他难以置信地握住苏联人的胳膊，“放手。”金发碧眼的斯拉夫人轻声说。“你不用去。”Napoleon坚持道，此时Oleg回过头神情复杂地看了他们一眼，“Illya Kuryakin。”他皱着眉叫道，于是这把锋利无比的红色帝国战刃便拉开Napoleon的手，顺从地回到他身边。这整个过程中，Illya没有看Napoleon一眼。Napoleon想说些什么来阻止这一切，却发现自己一句话都说不出口。

他没有立场、没有权利、没有资格能让Illya拒绝这样不合理的“任务”，长久以来伴随着他的骄傲与自满在这一刻，伴随着响彻整个酒店大厅的悬钟轰鸣被震得粉碎。现在是下午五点，来来往往的人们穿梭在宽敞明亮的酒店之中，周遭充斥着各式各样的信息素气味，但属于Illya Kuryakin的那一个已经随他的离去一道消散。Napoleon茫然地站在原地好一会儿，直到小腿略微有些发酸才后知后觉地想起自己得在六点前去指定地点将情报交给脾气暴躁的Sanders，这家伙可是一分钟都不能多等。

*

他们约在酒店不远处的一家酒馆碰头。Napoleon拿着搜集来的照片、情报、Sanders指明要的晚会邀请函来到小巷深处的黄油酒馆，他只想快点把这回交接结束好回酒店大醉一场，但Sanders总不会让他如愿。

“Napoleon Solo，”，这个秃顶的长官叼着雪茄清点照片的数量，“那家伙操起来好吗？”

那一瞬间Napoleon以为自己听错了。“什么？”他有些恍惚地又问了一次。

Sanders不耐烦地瞟了他一眼，“你知道我在说谁，那个克格勃，你以为你们干的好事没人知道？”他轻蔑地说：“你可真是个情种，Solo，对着一个专门做这种勾当的婊子也能发情。”Sanders的话语和神态都让Napoleon想把他狠狠揍上一顿或来一枪，但他知道自己不能。

酒馆里充斥着劣质香水和烟味，还有一股难以言喻的油臭，糟糕的环境让Napoleon的心情雪上加霜，他竭力克制住自己陌生的愤怒感，不记得上一回让怒火奔腾在血管里是什么时候，Sanders是个矮胖的Beta，如果Napoleon Solo愿意，他可以直接拧断他的脖子，但世界上有比性别和体能更占据优势的东西，可遗憾的是，Napoleon并不拥有它。“你可不是那克格勃小子服务的第一个中央情报局特工。”CIA长官喷出烟圈，“克格勃的燕子比我们的蝴蝶更加低贱也更加狡猾，他们甚至能为了点情报跟妓女都看不上的街头瘾君子睡，别怪我没有提醒你，Solo，如果让我知道克格勃掌握了什么本不该知道的，属于我们中央情报局的机密，”中年人粗壮的手指重重叩了叩油亮的木头桌面，“你的刑期还剩几年？别让一个婊子毁了你的美好余生。”他嘲弄地盯着Solo，灰黑色的眼珠灵活如同小鼠，“况且，他并不是什么吸引人的Omega，我很能理解为什么克格勃物尽其用的心理，但没想到他们连这种次等品都会拿来做肉体交易。”

Napoleon Solo调整了一番坐姿，他意识到Sanders说了“交易”这个词，而不是任务，这让他心中涌上不详的预感。“我记得他还是U.N.C.L.E.的一员。”

“没人说不是。”Sanders嗤笑道：“但他同样是一个可以随传随到的Omega，他可以服务你，也可以服务其他任何隶属三方组织的Alpha成员，甚至不是Alpha也可以。”

“他救过我和Gaby的命，他不能被这么、这么对待。”Napoleon喃喃道，Illya是他见过的最强悍的战士，他不应该因为性别和出身就被这样当成一件商品、一个货物，一个可以随时随地被扔上床被不同的人拆开的礼物。他想起苏联人在和他第一次交媾时不自觉流露出的畏缩与胆怯，脑中嗡嗡作响，一阵轰鸣，“注意你的用词，Solo。”Sanders警告，“那家伙没准心甘情愿，他是个克格勃，收回你莫名其妙的同情心吧。”

*

Illya回到酒店已经是两天后的事了，他看起来很疲惫，脚步虚浮，金色的头发乱糟糟的，事实上他也很清楚自己的状态如何。被过度使用的下体仍然肿痛，肠道内一阵阵难以忽视的疼，他的腰与腿都酸极了，被咬破的乳头摩擦着衣服的感觉也很不好，还有那些被迫接受的精液让小腹胀得难受，他应该和往常一样洗个热水澡睡一觉，却在美国人的房门前停住脚步。Illya不知道自己是怎么回事，但他此刻非常、非常想见到Napoleon Solo。等他回过神来时已经按响了Solo的门铃。

他知道Solo在里面，他能闻到Solo莫名有攻击性的信息素气味，Omega不由自主回想起过去两天里遭受的狂风暴雨般的性交，这让Illya想回到自己的房间，但最终还是停在了原地，直到门从里面被打开。Napoleon Solo看起来有些惊讶，随之而来的是在他身上极为罕见的沉闷，Solo只看了Illya一眼便移开视线，“你是来…”他转身试图在屋子里找到些不含酒精成分的饮品，但结果似乎失败了，但Illya并不想要那些。

“我想洗个澡，再睡一觉。”苏联人坦然道。

“在这里？”Napoleon愣了愣，又很快接话，“当然，如果你想的话。”

沉默在房间中蔓延开来，Napoleon闻起来是烦躁的、不安的，甚至是恼怒的，那箭一般尖锐的Alpha信息素让Illya下意识明白了什么：他不应该就这么浑身都是性爱痕迹地来到一向挑剔的Napoleon Solo面前，他的屁股里甚至还夹着其他Alpha射进去的精液。诚然，Illya Kuryakin在情感上无比迟钝，但他有着小兽般天性的直觉，这份直觉让他明白现在Napoleon并不想见到自己。为了印证这个想法，他试探地迈向美国人，向对方的衣领伸出手，还没有够到便被急匆匆拦下， “你在做什么？”美国人反握住他的手腕质问，语气生硬，Illya像触电般收回手，他忽然就明白了究竟是怎么回事，浪潮般的难堪与痛苦让他胃部痉挛，他的手发着抖去摸自己后颈那块被咬破的腺体，上面其他人象征临时标记的气味还没有消散，他怎么能蠢到这个地步——没有一个正常的Alpha会喜欢浑身都是其他人痕迹和气味的Omega。

Illya不敢再看Napoleon一眼，不顾后者的呼喊仓皇地朝门口快步走去，但似乎连上帝都在看他的笑话，两日不间断的粗暴性交本就耗尽了他的体力，一个克格勃竟然被门口的台阶绊了一跤，结结实实摔在了地上，Illya不动了，因为还有更难堪更耻辱的他完全不知道该如何面对的事情：随着这一下剧烈运动，他感到大量微凉的精液一波波涌出肛口打湿裤子，Illya敢确信屁股底下昂贵的绒毯已经被弄湿了。

事情已经不能更糟了，苏联人自暴自弃地抱臂把脸埋进双膝之间，不理会Napoleon的询问。他有一套颇像蜗牛的法则，能在无法面对现实的时候把自己缩进壳里不看不听不想，直到时间一点点流逝。但Napoleon可不会给他这个机会。这个狡猾的美国人蹲在他跟前，费力地把他的脸捧住强迫他们对视，Solo看到Illya泛红的不安的眼睛，重重叹了口气。“抱歉，”Solo低声说，“我没有别的意思，我只是……”他像是不知道如何开口，顿了顿忽然下定决心似地吻住Illya，舌尖强硬地撬开Omega紧闭的牙关，Illya被弄懵了，但他依然在Napoleon挤进自己双腿中间时敞开了自己。Alpha火热的手掌掀起他薄薄的衬衫下摆，顺着劲瘦纤细的腰身一路向上摸到红肿的乳首。“去床上？”他喘着气问，但Illya想到自己身下那一滩精液，立刻摇头拒绝，“那就在这。”Solo没有多说什么，左手从Omega的上衣里抽回来扯下裤子，“等等…”苏联人嗫嚅道，“我还没有洗澡。”“没关系。”Solo动都没动，跪着帮他解开裤子，“我不在乎这些。”“里面，”Illya闭着眼睛难堪地吞咽着口水，“里面还有精液。”Solo的动作停了，“很不舒服吗？”Illya点头。“那我们就去浴室。”

*

Illya在热汽缭绕的浴室里被Solo温柔地挖出了所有残余的精液，接着，他被要求半跪着贴紧浴室的墙面，热水打在他们身上，盖住了淫靡的响声。他已经被干得很松了，Solo不用扩张就能直接插进来，事实上他也那么做了，只是粗壮火热的男根一寸寸埋进肠道的触感还是让Illya难耐地呻吟出声。美国人的性器尺寸可观，弧度有些微弯，能轻而易举顶到Omega的前列腺，也能蹭开软嫩的子宫口。Illya只觉得腹中一片酸涩的甜美，他的肠道和阴道因为整整两天接近强暴的性交持续紧张，现在还时不时小小痉挛一下，但Solo一向精于技巧，他一面在Illya甬道中来回抽动自己的性器，一面吻上苏联人背部一处处紫红的痕迹。他的动作恰到好处地安抚了苏联人的情绪，Illya的身体软了下来，只有薄薄的肩胛骨还因他操弄穴道的动作不时绷紧。

“我不知道该如何面对你，Illya。”Napoleon Solo在他耳旁低低地说，“发生在你身上的一切有违公平，但我无法改变什么，至少现在无法改变。可有一件事情我必须对你说真话。”他粗硬的阴茎温和地在柔嫩的穴肉中打转，而吻雨点一般落在苏联人肩上。“我在乎你，Peril，Illya，这是我这么久以来第一次为他人感到纯粹的愤怒和痛苦，我想这可能是因为我爱上你了。”Illya的大脑一片空白，他唯一能感受到的仅仅是填满身体内部的肉刃离开了，而他下意识地去追，却被握住肩膀转过身，再然后是一阵漫长的亲吻。

美国人微卷的刘海被打湿了黏在面颊两旁，这让他看上去不只是风度翩翩的英俊，更带上几分狂野的性感，他的嘴唇是典型的薄唇，弧度精确得像是太阳神的雕塑。Illya知道Napoleon Solo是个很好看的男人，但这是他第一次单纯的因为Solo的外貌屏住呼吸。

“我一直拿你没办法，Peril，我甚至不知道你到底怎么看我，但就在刚刚，我知道你也一样在乎我，我想，你可能也爱上我了。”他有些淘气又得意地一笑，孔雀蓝的眸子闪动着某种情愫。Napoleon Solo的笑容向来是绅士的、得体的、风度翩翩的、优雅的，足以让所有人感到愉悦而不厌烦，既不过分热诚，也不显得疏远，就像出生便计算好了上扬的弧度般精确，Illya意识到自己此前从未见过Napoleon露出这样的笑容—不那么得体的、不那么精确的、不那么熟练的，相比起一个男人，更像一个男孩。

被再次吻住之前，Illya恍惚发现Napoleon Solo这样笑起来的时候会露出一颗尖尖的虎牙，而那很可爱、很稀奇。

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

没有人比Illya Kuryakin更清楚自己的情况。他今年二十七岁，身兼克格勃与国际特工合作组织成员双重身份，得过苏联柔道冠军、赛艇冠军、国际西洋棋冠军，精通冷热兵器与体术，同样擅长破解电子机密与研究物理学科，他能以专家水准演奏小提琴和钢琴，即使脱离特工的身份，也能在其他领域很好地生活下去，但话说回来，这个曾经宣誓将自己的一切都奉献给国家的男人并没有考虑过“脱离特工的身份”。十七年前的一场大雪将Illya Kuryakin的父亲送进西伯利亚森严残酷的古拉格，从此他失去了父亲；十三年前的一夜风暴又夺走了Illya憔悴不堪的母亲的生命，从此他失去了生活。这个刚从莫斯科第三工人中学毕业的男孩踏进克格勃特工学校大门的那一刻起就知道没有人比他更加清楚自己所能依托的全部就只有这个曾夺走他的一切又赐予他新生的祖国。

Napoleon Solo对此心知肚明。

在他们发展出与众不同关系的第五个月，Napoleon Solo再次钻了任务的空子，与从前不同的是，他这次以某种算得上坑蒙拐骗的方式拉上了向来对待任务一板一眼兢兢业业的苏联人，他们赚到了整整一周的假期。到达目的地后才后知后觉自己上当的苏联人审视了一圈算得上豪华的蜜月套房和双人大床，立刻板起脸：“如果你不能给我一个合理的解释…”他颇具威胁性地拉长了最后一个单词的尾调，但Napoleon Solo知道现在的Illya不会真的再给他来个“克格勃之吻”或是过肩摔，心口不一一直是苏联人的长项。

“合理的解释就是，”美国人面不改色地将外套挂进衣柜，“你的发情期马上要到了。”他从皮包里拿出一瓶崭新的润滑液，漂亮的金发碧眼美国女郎在塑料包装上投出飞吻，“最新产的，据说效果很好。”苏联人先是愣了两秒，随后不可置信地瞪着他，露出Napoleon Solo再熟悉不过的既怀疑又慌乱的神情，他的眉毛拧起来，墨绿色的眼睛不安地颤动着，像一汪泛起涟漪的深潭。“你在胡说什么？！”苏联人的声量果然提高了，看上去像是立刻就要转身离开，“别开这种玩笑！”

“Illya，”美国人镇定地打断了他，“你没有发现自己的信息素气味在这一个月内越来越浓了吗？你没有发现你在靠近我时会…”他顿了顿，“…出现一些反常的生理现象。”俄国人的身体僵住了，Solo试探地将手搭上他的肩膀，“我查过资料，克格勃通过定期给Omega注射药物来控制发情期，但也有例外，如果这个Omega原本……”

“别说了！”苏联人打掉他的手，焦虑地屋内来回踱步，他深吸了口气试着掏出口袋里的抑制剂，却发现自己的手抖得几乎无法握住那细长的蓝色玻璃瓶，更别说插上针管。“Illya，”Napoleon迅速握住了他的手腕，“你知道这没用的。”

他的手仍在发抖，未知的迷茫与恐惧占据了整颗心脏，至于身体内部燃起的情欲，他已无暇理会。Illya已经当了整整八年的Omega，他本以为自己可以到死都维持如今的状态：寡淡、迟缓、更像一个Beta。这样他就可以不必沦落为其他燕子的下场，但命运的残酷之处就在于它的变幻无常。他想到那些和自己有相似出身的曾经的克格勃特工，那些不幸转化为Omega的同类，他们被剥夺了一切自由，变成一具具为人肆意享用的行尸走肉。

“不可能……”Illya颓然跌坐在沙发上，“我早就…”

“你在转化为Omega的初期就割除了性腺，对吗？”Napoleon问，苏联人没有回答。他的拇指轻轻扫过Omega后颈有着一道浅色疤痕的腺体，那处微微发红，散发出逐渐变浓的雪杉香气。性腺割除是风险极大的手术，接受这类手术的Omega算得上九死一生，大部分都因为术后的神经受损与激素分泌紊乱及严重的并发症而致残或致死，只有少数能活下来，成为没有发情期与情热反应、子宫停止生长所以无法怀孕、身体各项指标趋于Beta的低水平Omega。而在这些活下来的幸运儿中，偶尔也会出现腺体与信息素分泌恢复正常，从低水平Omega恢复为高水平的情况。如果他没有猜错，Illya已经处于恢复为原本的高水平Omega的过程中了。

对Illya来说，这可不是件好事。“不能被其他人知道……”苏联人喃喃自语，他的手抖得更厉害了，紧紧握成拳头都无法阻止因恐惧和焦虑而生出的颤抖，Napoleon Solo坐到他身边，将手掌盖住它们。

“他们会怎么对你？”

Illya咽了口唾沫，哑然失笑，“你所能想象的最低贱与残忍的事，都是他们知道后会让我去做的。”他想象着那些场景，感到腹部一阵酸楚，“如果我恢复了…生育能力，他们会让我…”“不会有人知道的。”Napoleon坚定地握住他的手，摸到一片冰凉，与此同时，Illya身上散发的热度与凛冽的气息却隔着一层薄薄的衣物毫无保留地发散出来，Solo试着释放自己的Alpha信息素气味好让Omega的精神缓和一些，可似乎事与愿违，Illya在嗅到烈酒的气息后浑身僵直了几秒将整张脸埋进手掌，正当Solo以为他想保持这个姿势直到天黑时，苏联人身上猛然爆发出一阵极其清甜的气味，Omega的发情期来临了。

*

Illya经历过许多次不完全自愿的性交，他能忍受几乎全部的痛楚与折磨，但他暂时无法忍受发情期的欲火。因为前者只是由于习以为常，而后者则是一种全然陌生的体验，澎湃的潮水在他身体深处滋滋作响，燥热与瘙痒同时充溢了他的整个下腹，那股鲜有的酸胀，就好像一个新生的器官在体内快速生长，挤占了整个腹腔。在他意识不清地软在美国人身上胡乱蹭动的时候，美国人花了不少力气才半扶半抱地将Omega弄到了床上，他不知道Illya的第一次发情期会激烈到何种地步，为了安全起见，他用内环垫了海绵的加固手铐将力大无穷的苏联人铐在了床上。再三确认Illya无法挣脱后，狡猾的中央情报局特工才褪下苏联人的裤子，Solo挑了挑眉，暗自庆幸带了足够多的安全套，他可从没在Illya身上见过这番景象：滑腻的体液沾湿了几乎整个臀部，作为性交器官的阴部与后穴除了源源不断分泌出用于润滑与催情的液体，色泽也变得靡红。阴唇肿成平时的两倍大，软糯湿润地搭在一起，藏住微微探头的深红色的阴核与不断翕张的阴道。Solo想了想，插入一根指头在里头搅了搅，指甲有意无意地刮到娇嫩的阴核，Illya从迷茫中苏醒过来，睁大眼睛看了他一眼，立即夹紧双腿下意识要往后退，Solo眼疾手快地拉住他的脚踝抬高，露出同样红肿湿润的后穴，明明还没被插入操弄，但那圈括约肌却泛出熟透的肉欲。他一只手提着Illya纤细修长的脚踝，一只手去揉弄水光莹莹的软绵穴眼，轻易地陷进去两根手指。Illya看起来被弄懵了，一双湿漉漉的绿眼呆滞地凝视着水晶吊灯的一点，等Solo开始动作才后知后觉地叫出声。

他以为自己的声音是沙哑的，但实际上却柔软得像一片轻飘飘的羽毛，既软弱又诱人。Solo的喉结上下滚动了好几圈才勉强忍住自己立刻整根操进去的想法，Illya闻起来就像一只成熟开裂的桃子，甜美的汁水已经沁人心脾，但所有人都知道最美味的是皮下多汁软滑的果肉。“你还好吗？”他问，Illya除了流泪与喘气之外做不出任何其他回应。他的脑子好像被一团不烫人的火给烧蒙了，只剩下人类灵魂深处的本能反应，例如剥除了语言的呻吟、不带有目的性的动作，以及Omega对Alpha的渴望。他想要Solo，想要Solo紧紧地抱住他、亲吻他、用那根傲人的性器狂猛地操干他用来承受的两处肉道，想要被射进滚烫的精液，他想要……Illya的手掌下意识地摸上自己紧致平坦的小腹，皮肉之下依旧酸胀麻痒，他与生俱来第一次感到莫大的空虚与孤独。一个完完全全属于自己的东西，由自己的骨血养成的、不会被夺走的东西……他眼前闪过倒在血泊中的父亲，死于伤寒面色惨白的母亲，这些画面纷纷破碎，最后定格成一个简单的词汇。

孩子，Illya脑海中出现了它，他甚至没有弄清楚这个词到底是什么意思，就已经为此做好了准备。“给我…”Omega低低地叫着，温顺地放弃了一切因陌生与胆怯而起的挣扎，他的声音实在很小，Solo必须凑近才能听清，“什么？”他问。

“给我一个……孩子。”

*

Napoleon Solo的大脑一片空白，等他回过神来时已经掐着Illya的大腿将整根阴茎操了进去，他进得太快太不留情面，撕去温柔的外衣只剩下天性中的掠夺与占有。Illya紧致的肠道猛然间被坚硬的庞然大物破开，绵软的肠肉纷纷抽搐着拥了上去，又被无情地推开。Illya只觉得自己的下身被捅穿了，粗糙巨大的肉棒一口气顶住开了一条细缝的子宫口，甚至马不停蹄地往里挤，这太超过了，苏联人浑身瘫软地躺在床上，两条腿无力地朝旁敞开，过电般的快感令他全身发起哆嗦，脑干像被人打了一拳似的一个激灵，但除了“想要”“更多”外，似乎什么话都不会说了。

Illya比大部分Alpha都要高，例如Napoleon Solo，但也比他们瘦削得多，美国人在与他第一次同床共枕之际就发现他的苏维埃同事的腰有多细、腿有多修长，他不止一次遐想过自己压在苏联人身上肆意操弄他的场景，那双长腿会如何夹紧他。而现在陷入发情期的苏联人完全没有力气拿腿夹紧趴伏在自己身上肆意妄为的Alpha，他被干得腰臀颠动，温暖的肉道被快速狂野的摩擦蹭至一片炙热的绯红，他体内的水源源不断地往外流，那窄小的生殖腔被打开了，堪堪含进Alpha的半个龟头，Solo目不转睛地盯着被干得淫态毕露的苏联人，生怕漏掉对方最细微的表情变化，他的腰胯也没有一刻停歇。发情期的Illya比以往更加美味，他的甬道软热湿润，张开的子宫口忘情地吸吮着Alpha的阴茎，他还没被插入的阴道肿得发亮，流出的淫水濡湿了Solo的耻毛。Solo瞧了瞧Illya翘得算得上紧贴小腹的阴茎，依然是干净笔直的，正随着主人大幅度的动作左右摇晃，粉嫩的铃口甩出一丝丝银色的粘液，看得Solo口干舌燥，随后，他的目光又落到Omega鼓起的胸乳上，Illya的胸脯比过去更软和大，乳晕的颜色成了深深的粉，这给了Solo一种错觉：这两颗奶子正要命地摇晃着，说不定吸一吸能吸出乳汁。

“孩子…”Solo低声笑了，伸手去掐那凸起的乳尖，惹得Illya淫叫出声，“看看这奶子，你一定会是个好母亲的，我的卡林卡*。”

Omega发情的香气始终萦绕在他鼻尖，平心而论，这绝不是他闻过的最香甜的气味，但绝对是给他带来最大满足感与征服欲的一次经历。Illya强大、坚毅、美丽，他身上新新旧旧的伤甚至比Solo和Gaby两人加起来还多得多，他是克格勃最强悍的特工，Solo知道无论何时何地，Illya都有能力在赤手空拳的情况下杀死自己，但现在——他看着Illya因发情与性爱而迷乱的面孔，除却满足还有难以言说的爱意在胸腔中流淌。他全然地信任着我，Solo想，我永远不会辜负这一份信任。

-tbc-

*卡林卡：俄语中雪球花的意思，通常在俄诗歌与歌曲中被用来比喻美丽的女性，秘密特工原电影剧本中Solo喜欢叫Illya卡林卡。


End file.
